Can You Ever Forgive Me?
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: Complete It's a three days before Kai's wedding and someone's told him something about his bride that they should've kept to themselves. Sequel to Long Time No See
1. A Slip Of The Tongue

**Title: Can You Ever Forgive Me?**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** It's a three days before Kai's weddings and someone's told him something about his bride that they should've kept to themselves.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade (anything else you don't recognise I own)

**A/N:** okay this will be the third and final instalment in my trilogy of stories. (Betrayal & Comebacks, Long Time No See. & Can You Ever Forgive Me?) I never expected I'd make two sequels after Betrayal & Comebacks but hey -shrugs- that's just the way things go sometimes. -smiles- oh and I've decided to use Kinomiya instead of Granger like I always do (okay enough of my useless drabble on with the story!)

Takes place three years after _Long Time No See_

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 1 - A Slip Of The Tongue.

It was three days before Kai's wedding and he was walking over to Tyson's. Ben and Kate were with a relative of Sam's so she could have a rest before the big day. As Kai approached the front door he heard Tyson shout, "Kathryn, they'll be here any minute! Where'd you put the stuff?!" a small smile appeared upon Kai's face /-same old Tyson.-/ he thought. He rang the bell and door opened to reveal Tyson's girlfriend Kathryn, her long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail as usual and sailed like a flag in the wind behind her. She smiled at Kai but then looked worried when she saw that he'd come alone.

"Where's Sam?" she asks foregoing her greeting.

"She decided to stay home." Kai answers, he still didn't know how she'd managed to persuade _him_ to go. He'd seen enough of Tyson to last him a lifetime.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

Kai was about to answer when he heard Tyson say "Don't leave 'em out there in the cold." appearing a few moments later.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Sorry Kai, come in." she apologised opening the door wider to let him in.

They all walked into the living room and sat down, Kai felt a little left out however as Tyson had his arm around Kathryn's waist.

"So Kai, where's Sam?" Tyson asks.

"She's at home." Kathryn says answering for Kai. She had worry and sadness in her voice.

Tyson turns to her and asks, "What's up Kath?"

"Hm? Oh it's nothing Tyson. If you'll excuse me I think I'll give Sam a ring." Getting up and leaving the room.

After Kathryn had left Tyson turned back to Kai.

"Who'd ever thought that you'd get married." He says.

Kai looked at him. /-Is he implying that I never would?-/

"I-I mean it's not like you weren't ever going to get married. So… uh heard from the others lately?" quickly changing the subject.

Kai gave a small smile at the way Tyson tried to cover his tracks then gave a nod.

"Who?" Tyson asks curiously.

"Sam's spoken to Ray recently and I bumped into Max two days ago." Kai answered.

/-So much for that conversation.-/ Tyson thought. "Oh. You do know that they slept together right?"

Kai raised an eyebrow implying that he didn't know what Tyson was talking about.

"Ray and Sam." he continued.

Kai looked shocked and horrified.

/-Uh oh.-/ "I'm guessing from the look on your face that you didn't." suddenly feeling very nervous. "So… uh how-how's Kate and Ben?" trying to change the subject once again but Kai wouldn't let him.

"How do you know this?" Kai asked.

"Know w-what?" /-Kathryn, now would be a good time to come back.-/Tyson thought hoping she would save him from his predicament.

"That they did that." Kai was having a hard time keeping his anger under control; he had so many emotions running within him. Hurt, shock, confusion to name but a few, although the most strongest ones were anger and hate.

"That who did what?" Tyson said pretending that he didn't know what Kai was talking about.

"Tyson…" Kai said with a low growl.

"Yeah?"

"You either tell me what you know or you die!" he threatened.

Tyson gulped, the expression on Kai's face showed that he was serious, _deadly_ serious. /-Sorry Sam.-/ he thought.

"I don't know much Kai." Looking down at the floor.

"Hn, that's an understatement." Kai retorted.

Tyson looked up immediately and gave Kai an angry look.  
"But I know that she let that slip while talking to Kathryn." He said a little annoyed.

At that moment Kathryn walks in.

"Hey." She smiles, "Sam's okay and she says 'hi'." Then she notices the seriousness on Kai's face and the worry and anger on Tyson's. "What's going on?"

There was silence for a few moments.

"Where is she!?" Kai suddenly asks.

"At home of course w…" but Kai was gone before Kathryn could finish.

She turned to Tyson her confusion clear on her face. "Care to explain what all that was about."

Tyson got up and walked over to her.  
"Let's just say I said something I shouldn't of." He answers wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You didn't." looking into his eyes.

Tyson nodded knowing what she was on about.

"Tyson Kinomiya you idiot!" breaking out of his hold and away from him.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay. It just slipped."

Kathryn sighed, "Tyson, it always just 'slips'." Now turning to face to him showing him just how annoyed she was. "Kai looked like he was ready to kill someone! Why can't you just keep your mouth shut!?"

111111111111111111111111111111

Hehe I'll leave it there. So what do ya think? Continue or scrap completely?

Moonlit Sea


	2. Cancellation

**Title: Can You Ever Forgive Me?**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade. (Anything else you don't recognise I own)

**A/N:** I'm glad you guys like it. -smiles-  
**AngelDranger:** thank you & I shall.

**Puppalupp2008:** lol thank you. Someone needed to do that to Tyson. -chuckles as she hears Tyson complain in the background- you won't have to wait long for the update coz here it is.

**Depp's Girl ForEver**: it wasn't really meant as a cliffhanger but if it appeared that way I'm truly sorry.

**Clio36250 (unsigned review):** I shall.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 2 - Cancellation.

Sam was jolted awake by the sound of the front door slamming; she looked round getting her bearings then stretched. /-Since when did I fall asleep?-/ she wondered. She decided to go make herself a cup of tea and headed towards the kitchen. Then she heard Kai's voice shout out "Sam, where the hell are you!"

"In here Kai." She shouts back. /-He sounds angry, I wonder what Tyson's said to him this time.-/ sighing.

"What's this Tyson tells me?" he asks storming into the kitchen.

"What's what Tyson told you?" not bothering to turn round and continuing to make her tea.

Kai walks up to her and harshly turns her round. Sam is surprised by his roughness then sees the seriousness on his face.

"Kai, what's wrong?" she asks with concern.

"Don't act like you don't know." He says,

"How can I know when I wasn't even there!" she was starting to get annoyed.

"You lied to me! You're no different than the rest of them!"

Sam's annoyance turned into pure confusion.  
"Kai, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kai let go of Sam and took a step back; he took the engagement ring of his finger and threw it towards Sam.  
"The weddings off!" and stormed out.

"Kai! Kai, wait!" she cried but it was too late. As she heard the front door slam close the reality of what just happened hit her, she fell to her knees and began cry.

11111111111111111111111

Kai walked along the streets not really paying attention to where he was going. How could she do that to him, then deny that it ever happened? 'How can I know when I wasn't even there!' her comment going round in his head. Her denying it only made it hurt more, because it told him that it was true. He sighed as he looked around he needed a place to stay while he stored his head out. If he could help it he didn't want to go back to Tyson's, it was that idiot's fault he was in this mess in the first place! Then an idea struck him, he knew who he could go to and headed off in their direction.  
When he arrive at their place he knocked on the door, while he waited he wondered what to tell the occupant. The door opened and the person was surprised to see him standing at their door.

"Kai!"

"Hey Max, mind if I come in?" he asks.

The blonde nods and lets him in.

111111111111111111111111111111

Later that night as Sam lay in bed she wondered what had made Kai explode like that. She looked at Kai's side of the bed and sighed, it was lonely without him. /-Kai, why won't you tell me what's wrong?-/ and with that she fell asleep.

The next morning Kathryn and Tyson went over to see how Sam was, suffice to say she wasn't doing very well.

"Sam, you look terrible." Tyson said as Sam opened the door.

She gave half a smile and let them in.  
"Drink?" she asks heading towards the kitchen.

"No thanks Sam." Kathryn says.

Sam gave a nod but still proceeded towards it.

"Is she okay?" Tyson asks Kathryn.

Kathryn looked at him with annoyance.  
"What do you think." She replies rhetorically wondering how her boyfriend could be so stupid.

"Perhaps I should leave if she finds out I told him, she might kill me."

"That wouldn't be a bad thing." Kathryn says with a small smile.

"Thanks a lot." Tyson said sarcastically.

"No problem." She jokes.

"So what brings you both here?" a sad and downhearted voice asks.

They both look over and saw Sam leaning against the doorframe with a glass of water (or what they hoped was water).

"Where's Kai?" Tyson asks when he gets hit over the head by Kathryn "Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"Not thinking before you speak."

Sam gave a small smile at the interaction between the two. Somehow they always managed to make her smile, no matter how low she was feeling.

"We came to see if you were okay." Kathryn says.

Sam snorted, "If you call the only person you ever loved breaking off your engagement three days before your wedding then I'm just great." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"He broke it off?" Tyson repeated amazed at what he just heard.

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry." Kathryn says sympathically.

"I don't even know why, he wouldn't say, only that I knew why." She began to cry again, "But I don't." she sobbed.

Kathryn went over to her and comforted her. "Shhh…Sam." she then gave Tyson a look that said 'now look what you've done'.

"Sam? I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to tell him." Tyson apologised.

Sam looked at him; her confusion was evident on her face.

"I-I told Kai that you and Ray slept together." He continued.

Anger now filled Sam's eyes and she looked ready to kill Tyson but then her gaze soften and she said, "It's okay, Tyson. I should've told him along time ago. It's not your fault."

"Don't tell him that or I'll never hear the end of it." Kathryn moaned.

Sam smiled and gave a small chuckle. "Already given him the third degree huh." She sniffed.

"You bet she has." Tyson answers with a roll of his eyes.

"I also made him sleep on the sofa." Kathryn adds with a chuckle.

"Awww poor Tyson." Sam said playfully.

11111111111111111111111111

"You serious, Kai." Max said.

Kai nodded, he had told Max everything figuring he'd find out sooner or later.

"So, what are you going to do now?" he asks.

Kai shrugs, he hadn't thought that far ahead.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"Thanks Max."

"They must be pretty good actors to keep something like this a secret for so long." Max said without thinking.

#FLASHBACK#

"Is that why you both disappeared?" Max asks.

"We didn't 'disappear' Max." Ray says.

"Well you weren't here when we woke up and you didn't tell anyone where you were, I'd call that disappearing." Tyson said.

"So what happened after you both talked." A voice said from behind Ray.

Ray turned round and saw…  
"Kai."

"What happened after Ray." Kai said his voice suggesting he was annoyed.

"Well that parts obvious Kai. They went to Sam's where they were found by Max and the others." Tyson said.

"I wasn't asking you Tyson." Kai replied his voice cold and uncaring.

"Hey sorry I was only trying to help."

"Well don't if I want your help I'll ask for it otherwise stay out."

"Geez no need to bite my head off, Kai." Tyson said.

"What's wrong Kai?" Max asked but got no answer.

"I'm waiting Ray." He said.

"Exactly what Sam said happened we talked."

"I'm talking about _before_ you were found by Max and the kids."

"If you're expecting me to say something happened between us then you're wrong Kai. Coz nothing did." Ray said.

#END FLASHBACK#

"Maybe I was scared she no longer loved _me_." Kai murmured.

"What was that Kai?" Max asked.

"Nothing Max."

Max gave a nod then got up.  
"Well I gotta go meet Tyson. I'll see you later, Kai." Heading out the door.

"Max." Kai called out.

Max popped his head back through the door.

"Don't tell Tyson or anyone else that I'm here." It was more an order than a request.

"Sure Kai." And with that he left.

Kai sighed and looked out the window. /-Why Sam, why didn't you ever tell me? Instead of me hearing it from Tyson.-/ he wondered.

111111111111111111111111111111111


	3. Facing The Past

**Title: Can You Ever Forgive Me?**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade. (Anything else you don't recognise I own)

**A/N:** man, you guys are the best! -smiles brightly-. This chapter is a little Sam & Ray oriented. Hope you like it. Thank you to all my reviewers, Puppalupp2008, AngelDranger, Clio36250 & Kristy Himura.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 3 - Facing The Past

Ray had just walked into his place when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ray, it's me."

"Hey Sam, what's up?" noting the worry in her voice.

"We need to talk." She said rather urgently.

"Sure, I'll come over…"

"No." interrupting him. "How about we meet somewhere instead."

"Okay." He answered a little hesitantly. "Where do you wanna meet?"

"How about down by the river."

"Okay, sure."

"Meet you there in five minutes."

"B…" but Sam hung up before he could finish.  
/-Okay, that was strange.-/ he thought /-wonder why she couldn't tell me over the phone.-/ as he walked out and headed towards the river.

It didn't take him very long to reach it and he was the first one there. He remembered the last time they were both here.

#FLASHBACK#  
Sam looked out at the water. "Perhaps it would it be best if…" she turned back to Ray "If we stopped seeing so much of each other."

Suddenly it started to rain heavily soaking them both but neither noticing. They stood there looking at each other when finally Ray said.

"Yeah…maybe you're right."

"I…guess I better get going then." Sam said.

"Yeah." Ray replied.

They looked at each other for a few more minutes before Sam headed off.  
#END FLASHBACK#

He then heard a voice call his name bringing him out of his thoughts. He turned in the direction of the voice.

"Sam." he saw that there something different about her but he just couldn't put his finger on it. "What's with all the urgency?"

"He knows." Was all Sam would say as she walked towards him.

"Who knows?"

Sam stopped in front of him and turned to look out at the river going off into her own little world. This worried Ray, he'd never seen her so… preoccupied? No that wasn't the right word, dishearten probably fit better, that she had nothing left to live for. He put his hand on her shoulder making her jump at his touch; apparently she'd forgotten he was there. Slowly she turned to look at him and he saw all the sadness in her eyes.

"Sam, what's wrong?" he asks with pure concern. "Who knows what?"

"Kai." Was all Sam managed to choke out.

Ray could tell that she was doing her best not to cry. What could Kai know that would have her this upset? Then it hit him.

"He knows about… _us_, right?"

Sam nodded her eyes now closed to keep the tears from falling but a single tear still managed to make it's way down her face as she relived yesterday's events. She felt someone wipe her tear away, she opened her eyes and looked straight into Ray's worried golden ones, she gave a small smile.

"What happened?" he asked.

Sam looked down at the ground then over to the river.  
"He broke it off." She said solemnly. "We're not getting married." For some reason she felt that if she didn't add that bit it wouldn't seem real somehow.

Ray sighed, "Sam, I'm sorry."

She sniffed, "Why, why didn't I tell him when I had the chance? Instead he found out from Tyson." she moaned though it was more to herself then to Ray.

"Tyson?" Ray asks surprised, "How did Tyson know?"

A slight pink tint appears across Sam's face.  
"I uh… kinda told him and Kathryn."

#FLASHBACK#  
Kathryn is surprised she wasn't expecting Sam to ask about Adam. Seeing the surprise and shock upon Kathryn face Sam explains a little.

"You always said you'd never leave him unless he did something to you. So… I want to know what it is he's done."

Tyson listened intently to all Sam was saying.

"He's done nothing to me. I just thought it was about time I left." Kathryn answers finally.

"Uh huh… and I slept with Ray." Sam said sarcastically.  
#END FLASHBACK#

"Great." He said unenthusiastically, "Whatever possessed you to tell Tyson? You might as well've told the whole world." He says a little annoyed forgetting that she was upset.

"Hey, it wasn't as if I planned it or anything!" she retaliated. "I mean… I was hoping that they would take it as the sarcastic comment it was meant to be, but Tyson obviously didn't take it as that."

"So he asked you." Ray said.

Sam gave a nod. "Him and Kathryn both. I tried to deny it and it nearly worked…"

"But…"

"But Kathryn said she knew I was lying and wouldn't stop asking until I told her." She sighs, "That girl knows me too well."

"Just like me." Ray added.

Sam gave a small smile.  
"No offence Ray, but I think that's what gave it away… to her least."

Ray sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"You just had to pin against the back wall didn't you." (A/N: if want to know what he's talking about read _Long Time No See_ chapter 16 -winks-)

Sam chuckled at the memory.  
"Hey I wanted to know what you and Max were up to."

"You could've just asked."

"I did but you wouldn't tell me."

11111111111111111111111111111111111

Tyson and Max were walking along the street talking about old times and about what they were up to nowadays, when Max noticed something (or should that be someone).

"Hey, isn't that Sam over there?"

"Where?" Tyson asks, looking round but not seeing what Max was.

"Over there down by the river."

"Yeah it is. Wait, is that Ray with her?"

"It sure looks like it." Max replies.

"Come on Max, let's go see them." Tyson says cheerily walking in their direction.

"Tyson, I don't think…" but Tyson already on his way over. Max sighed and shook his head then jogged over to join him.

As they got closer they saw that Sam had her eyes closed and Ray had his hand on her face. It appeared as if they had just kissed. The two guys looked at each other then back at the scene they had just saw, Sam now had her eyes open and a small smile upon her face.

"Tyson, maybe we should get out of here before they see us." Max reasons.

Tyson nodded although still a little shocked by what he'd just seen. They walked off quickly and quietly both thinking, /-guess Kai and Sam's relationship is over.-/ but Max had something extra to think about /-how am I going to tell Kai? Should I even tell him?-/

11111111111111111111111111

Hehe ain't I horrible. So do you guys like it so far? It appears that there's more trouble for Ray and Sam.  
Moonlit Sea


	4. Today Was Suppose Be The Day

**Title: Can You Ever Forgive Me?**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade. (Anything else you don't recognise I own)

**A/N:** sorry if this chapter's a little mushy.  
**Puppalupp2008:** here's your update.  
**Garnet Leonheart:** awwww thank you!  
**Kristy Himura:** I'm glad you like it -smiles-

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 4 - Today Was Suppose To Be The Day.

Tyson lay awake in his bed thinking about what he'd seen that day. He just couldn't understand it, Sam seemed so happy with Kai. So why sleep with Ray? It just didn't make any sense, he sighed in frustration unknowingly waking the person next him.

"Tyson?" asked a sleepy voice.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"What's the matter?" she asks with a yawn.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Kissing her on the forehead.

She smiled. "I will… as soon as you tell me what's wrong."

"I was just thinking."

"Hmmm. That's always a problem with you." she jokes as she rest her head on his chest.

Tyson continued ignoring Kathryn's remark. "Tomorrow was suppose to be Sam and Kai's wedding day."

"Hmmm."

"And now because of me, Kai's goodness knows where and Sam's…" he stopped what was Sam doing? Going off with Ray? "Kath? Kathryn?" he looked down and saw she had fallen asleep. He smiled before going to sleep himself.

11111111111111111111111111111111

Max was also thinking about what happened that day but he had an added problem, and that problem being that Kai was staying with him. /-Should I tell him? Should I not?-/ finally he sat up and decided to ask the only one he could talk to about all this.  
He opened the top drawer of his bedside table and took out what he wanted. He looked down at it for a few minutes before sighing and saying, "What do you think Draciel?" but he got no answer. He groaned a little before hanging his head /-Draciel's probably asleep. Something I should be doing. Tyson's so lucky to have someone like Kathryn to talk to.-/ and with that he lay back down and fell asleep still holding Draciel in his hand.  
Although no one could see it Draciel was shaking his head sadly within his blade at his friend's dilemma.

11111111111111111111111111

Kai was sitting in the kitchen of Max's place staring down at a cup of coffee he'd made a few minutes ago. He sighed for the umpteenth time that night; did he overreact by calling the wedding off? He stared at his ringless hand, and began to wish that he never threw the ring away. At least that way he'd have something to remember her by, even if it only brought back the pain of what Tyson told him. 'You know they slept together right?' Kai felt a stabbing pain in his chest upon hearing those words again. But he didn't know which hurt more the fact that he had to find out from Tyson or the fact that Sam played ignorance when he confronted her about it. Again he sighed and again he stared down at his -now cold- cup of coffee.  
What was he to do now? Live life as if nothing ever happened and that he never fell in love with Sam? No, he couldn't do that. No matter how hard he'd try to it would just eat him up inside until he'd finally crack. Perhaps it would be best if he just left completely, but then what of Kate and Ben? He had others to think about as well as himself. All this thinking was starting to give him a headache, finally he decided that he should at least _try_ to get some sleep and headed towards the room Max had given him.

111111111111111111111111111111

Sam was awaken by the smell of breakfast being cooked. She sleepily opened her eyes and whispered "Kai?" but as the room came into focus she found that she wasn't in her room but in someone else's the only thing was, she didn't know whose. She sat up and looked around the room hoping to see if she could figure it out by the things in the room but before she got very far the smell of cooking reached her again and decided to follow it. She followed the smell to the kitchen was surprised by what she saw, by _who_ she saw…  
"Ray?"

He turned his head instantly upon hearing her voice then smiled. "Your awake. I was just about to come and get you. Take a seat, breakfast is almost ready."

Sam did as she was told although a little confused. She was at Ray's? How did she end up here? Then her eyes grew wide as she realised something, she had been in Ray's bed! But did that mean that… they… she buried her head in her hands. No, they couldn't of, could they? Sam instantly lifted her head up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked worriedly.

She looked him for a minute then turned away and gave a nod.

Ray sighed, "Alright then." And went back over to finish breakfast. A couple of minutes later he looked back over at Sam, she was staring down at the table looking sad, confused and worried all at the same time. Ray of course knew what was wrong with her; it was the fact that she'd woken up at his place or more to the point in his bed.

#FLASHBACK#

Sam now looked at him a single tear falling down her cheek. Ray wiped it away with his thumb without giving it a second thought.

"I don't think I love him anymore, Ray." Sam said finally answering.

A few more tears fell down her face and again Ray wiped them away.

"It's okay Sam."

"No, no it's not. He's the father of my children, how can it be okay!"

Ray sighed. "How do you know that you don't love him?"

"What?"

"I said how do you know?"

"Because… of this." She gave Ray a small kiss.

"Sam, are you serious? I thought you said…"

Sam sighed and hung her head. "I know what I said…" she sniffed "But I can't explain it any other way."

Ray gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sam snorted and turned her head away, "You're asking the wrong person."

Again Ray gently moved her head to face him. "I think I'm asking the right person." Staring into her eyes.

Sam pulled out from his grip and walked off a little way. "I should be getting back now. I-I'll see you tomorrow." She started to walk off.

"If what you say about not wanting to be part of the team is true then you won't." he states.

Sam stopped a second thinking his words over.

"At least let me walk you back before I go back to Tyson's."

Sam gave a nod and Ray walked towards her. The way back to Sam's was silent, giving each a chance to think the conversation through.

As they reached Sam's front door she turned to Ray and said, "It's kinda late. Perhaps you should stay over."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you can sleep in the spare room."

Ray gave a nod and Sam showed him to the spare room.

"I'll be just across the hall if you need me." She turned to go.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it earlier?" Ray asks his curiosity getting the better of him.

"If you think I kissed you because I was upset and confused then you're wrong." She said emotionless. She walked towards her room and sat on her bed her back facing the door.

Ray followed her closing the door behind him. He sat beside her and placed a hand upon her shoulder.

She looked at him face was emotionless as her voice, "I know what you're going to say, Ray. But I wouldn't of kissed you otherwise."

They looked at each other for a few more minutes before kissing passionately.

#FLASHBACK INTERUPPTED#

"Ray?" Sam says seeing Ray was staring at her.

"Hm?"

"Did we… um…" she started to say.

Ray shook his head, "No."

Sam visibly sighed with relief.

11111111111111111111111

"Kai, there's something I think you should know." Max said not sure of how to continue.

Kai looked at him making Max squirm a little under his gaze.

"Uh… yesterday Tyson and I uh… saw Sam down by the river. She uh…"

"Max, just say it." Kai said getting a little annoyed.

"She was with Ray."

"I see." Was all Kai would say.

Max shook his head. "I don't you do. I think they were k-kissing." Max closed his eyes tightly waiting for Kai to shout or something but it never came. Slowly he opened one eye then the other and was surprised to see that Kai had gone, he then heard the front door slam. /-Poor Kai.-/

11111111111111111

Oooooooh what's Kai gonna do? -Hears in the background "Kill Ray that's what!"-

-coughs- yeeeeeeah well see ya all next chap.

(Ray: if I live that long!)

Moonlit Sea


	5. Hard Decisions

(Moonlit Sea: Beyblade-gal, thanks for your review. It made me wonder about this story, so I went back over the other two and realised that you were indeed right. It is a little strange but this idea wouldn't leave them alone, so I just had to write it. You didn't upset me in fact I'm glad you said what you did it made me realise.)

Ray: as you can see Kai hasn't killed me…

Kai: yet!

Moonlit Sea: Kai, I thought I told you. You're not allowed to kill Ray!

Kai: -growls then gets an idea- If I can't kill Ray then I'll just and get Tyson instead -goes off to find Tyson-

Moonlit Sea: sure… wait did he just say Tyson?

Ray: -nods-

Moonlit Sea: Kaaaaaai, you leave Tyson alone! -runs after him-

Ray: well since Moonlit is a little um…busy I'll do the review thanks:  
**Somalianshawty613:** it's cute? Hmmm I'm not sure about that but I'm sure that she'll be pleased you liked it.  
**Sharon:** here's the update.  
**Clio36250:** huh? Kill me? Why? What have I done?  
**Kristy Himura:** well at least someone's on my side! And as you get see I _didn't_ get killed! -smiles- although I think Tyson maybe getting what Kai wanted to do to me -sweatdrops-

Now that's done let's get on with the story.

Max: you forgot to mention that this chapter has some minor swear words, Ray.

Ray: Max? When did you get here?

Max: Moonlit, asked me to keep an eye on you in case Kai came back. He's on the warpath!

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 5 - Hard Decisions.

As Kai walked the streets he was fuming mad, he had been gone two days and already Sam and Ray were showing their affection for each other publicly. He made his way to their place thinking that's where she would be, but when he got there he found the place was empty. This made him even angrier because it meant that she was with _him._ At that moment the doorbell rang, Kai flung the door open and saw a surprise looking Tyson.

"What do you want!" he growled out.

"Max rang and said you might be a little… uh… upset." Tyson answered.

"Upset? Upset?! Who's upset? Just because she's a no good two timing bitch!"

"Whoa, Kai, calm down."

"Why should I!" he was about to slam the door in Tyson's face when he saw _them._

Tyson turned to see what Kai was staring at and saw Sam and Ray walking down the street. Sam chuckled at something Ray had just said.

/-Uh oh.-/ Tyson thought as he looked back at Kai. /-I'd better get him inside before he kills someone!-/  
"Kai, you gonna let me in or what?" /-oh yeah, that'll make him move, Tyson.-/ he thinks inwardly groaning at his stupidity. He suddenly heard Kai growl, so pushed past him and closed the door.

"Tyson, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Kai shouts.

"I'm not deaf you know, Kai." He retorts. "And I'm saving you from doing something stupid." /-uh oh bad choice of words.-/

Without another word Kai walks off into the living room and looks out the window. Tyson follows him soon after and takes a seat on the sofa.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asks.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a no."

Suddenly the door opens and in walks Ray and Sam.

"Kai!" Sam said surprised to see him. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I live here." He replied coldly not turning from the window.

Sam's expression changed from surprise to annoyance.

"Hey, Tyson. What are you doing here?" Ray asked noticing the blue haired blader.

"I came to see how Kai was doing." He answered "You?"

"I was walking Sam back."

Suddenly they heard, "You could've fooled me. You haven't been here for the past two days."

"And how would you know."

"What do ya mean how would I know!?"

They looked over and saw Kai and Sam were having an argument.

"You've obviously spent your time at Ray's." now turning to face her.

"How dare you!" Sam said, "For your information, Kai. I've been here! Wondering why the hell you bloody well left!"

"It's true what they say 'what goes around comes around'." Kai retorted referring to thirteen years ago when she left the team.

Sam growled.  
"You don't know what I've been through, Kai!" she spat. "You have no idea what it's like two raise two children on your own. Always wondering whether or not the person you loved would ever forgive you for running out on them! Wanting to cry everytime you look at your son because they remind you so much of what you left behind."

"Then why did you leave in the first damn place! No one told you to go! Do _you_ have any idea what it's like wondering why the person you loved so much left? Always wondering whether it was something you did that made them leave." he snapped back.

"Well excuse me for putting my family before anything else! Unlike you, Kai. I actually _care_ about my family and friends!"

"Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark." Tyson comments as Ray gives a nod in agreement.

"They're gonna kill each other if we don't do something." Ray says.

"What do you want us to do, walk in front of them." Tyson said sarcastically.

"We're gonna need help. Tyson, you stop them from… uh tearing each other apart and I'll go ring Max."

"Wait, why do you get the easy job?"

"Because if I try and stop them Kai would kill me along with Sam." Ray reasons.

"Yeah well, neither of them like me at the moment either." Tyson adds.

"Just do it, Tyson." Ray says heading towards the phone.

"Great, what the hell am I suppose to do?" looking over at the arguing couple.

Kai growled his fists shaking down by his sides.

"Awww, what's the matter. Did I hit a nerve." She says sarcastically.

"You two need to calm down." Tyson suddenly said. /-Great one, Tyson. They're really gonna listen to you.-/ he thinks.

"Stay out of this, Tyson!" Kai yells.

Tyson shook his head, "I can't do that, Kai."

"For once I agree with Kai. Stay out!" Sam says.

/-Well at least if they're shouting at me they can't kill each other. I just wish Ray would hurry up before they plan to kill me!-/

"If it weren't for you none of this would've happen!" Kai said.

"Uh… yeah… that's true… but…" wondering what to say. "If Sam didn't tell Kathryn I wouldn't of known." Hoping to turn the argument back to each other.

It worked Sam and Kai continued shouting at each other. Suddenly Sam slapped Kai right across the face resulting in a red mark appearing on his cheek. Tyson stood there amazed at what just happened. No one he knew of had ever hit Kai and lived, even he knew not to hit the crimson-eyed blader.

"That's what you get for saying that I never cared." She said uncaringly.

At that point Ray walked in with Max just as Kai was about to pounce on Sam.  
Seeing this Ray quickly said "Tyson!" and both of them held the two back from each other. With Tyson holding Kai back (as best he could) and Ray holding Sam. Max stood in between the two just in case.

"Come on, you two. Let's all calm down and discuss this sensibly." Max said trying to defuse the situation.

"Why should I listen to anything that lying two timing bitch has to say!" Kai shouted trying to get out of Tyson's grip.

Sam growled and tried even harder to get out of Ray's hold.  
"You just wait, Hiwatari!" she shouts back.

"Are you two forgetting there are children involved." Tyson said hoping to calm them down a little. His hold on Kai was slipping and he didn't know how much longer he could hold onto him.

"I have no children." Kai said.

This shocked Max, Tyson and Ray. Ray's hold on Sam had loosen just enough that she was able to pull herself free managing to dodge Max as he tried to stop her from whatever saw about to do. She walked right up to Kai -who was still being held tightly by Tyson.- looked him in the eye and said in a low and menacing voice.  
"Whether you like it or not, Hiwatari. They're your children and there's _nothing_ you can do to change that."

A devious smile appeared on Kai's face.  
"You're wrong there, Janeway. There is something I can do about it. I can disown them."

Sam slapped him so hard that it made Kai's head turn.

"I thought you'd changed, Kai, but your just as cold-hearted as before. I don't know why I ever fell in love with you! Your just a cold-hearted jerk!" and ran off crying leaving a stunned Tyson, Ray and Max.

* * *

Max: looks like Kai's not the only one who was on the warpath. 

Ray: yeah I'll say.

Tyson: hey guys, Moonlit wants me to give a message to her loyal readers.

Max: what's that?

Tyson: she says that this will sadly be the last chapter until after she comes back from holiday.

Ray: poor guys guess they're gonna have to wait longer than usual.


	6. Can We Solve This Or Is It The End?

**Title: Can You Ever Forgive Me?  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Beyblade_. (Anything else you _don't_ recognise I _own_)

**A/N:** hey all I'm back from my hols -smiles- bet you're all relived arn'tcha coz now I can update all my stories.  
**Beyblade-gal:** I will and don't worry I have no intention of killing Ray.

Ray: that's good to hear.  
Moonlit Sea: -chuckles-

**Puppalupp2008:** my hols were okay I guess, happy Xmas & new year to you too. (soz it's late.)  
**Kristy Himura:** I'm sorry I couldn't update faster for you but I was out of the country and my cousins haven't got their Internet reinstalled yet. -looks sad- but hey I'm back now and I'll try to update a little quicker than usual. Sure I'd like to read what ya wrote, perhaps I could help out a little. -smiles-  
**Moonlit Kitten:** yep I think she had a death wish on that day, lucky for her the others were there to help

Sam: hey, I can take care of myself.  
Moonlit Sea: yeah, and where does it get you. Almost killed by Kai that's where  
Sam: -grumbles and walks off-

Sorry about that anyway wait no longer the next chap is finally here!  
**Bladenight&day:** nerve killing? Yikes it can't be that good surely (is it?)

Tyson: of course it is. Now hurry up and get on with the story!  
Moonlit: okay okay hold your horses. Geez.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 6 - Can We Solve This Or Is It The End?

Max went after Sam leaving Tyson and Ray alone with Kai. Tyson let go of Kai soon after but he just stood there Sam's last words to him going round in his head. 'I don't know why I ever fell in love with you! Your just a cold-hearted jerk!'

"Kai?"

He slowly turned and saw a worried looking Tyson and Ray looking at him.

"I-is that true?" he finally said.

"No, Kai. Sam was just angry she didn't mean it." Ray answered.

"Believe it or not, you've actually changed a great deal." Tyson adds.

"But…"

"She was angry. She didn't know what she was saying."

Ray sighed, "Kai, I think I should explain what happened between Sam and I."

"You slept together. What else is there to explain."

"Just hear him out, Kai." Tyson said.

Kai gave a nod.

Ray headed towards the window before saying.  
"When Sam told me she thought she longer loved you, I knew she meant the opposite."

"The opposite?" Tyson asks interrupting.

Ray nodded, "she was worried that Kai no longer loved her."

"And you know this because…" Kai said.

"A conversation we once had…"

#FLASHBACK#

"Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still… keep in contact with the others?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"How are they?" not answering his question.

"Great. Max is in America and Tyson's still driving the Chief nuts."

Sam chuckles.  
"What about… never mind."

"Hm?" looking slightly confused.

"Nothing." Getting up and walking off.

"You were gonna ask about Kai, weren't you." He says a little knowingly.

Sam stopped, "ha-have you heard from him?"

"No." Ray says as he shakes his head.

"Oh." Sounding dishearten.

"You still love him, don't you."

"Don't be silly." Her voice betraying the way she felt. "Besides he's probably forgotten all about me. He's most likely got himself someone else, someone who won't 'run out' on him like I did." A tear falling down her face.

"Now who's the silly one."

"Huh?" turning to face him.

"You can't deny it." A small grin appearing on his face.

"Fine, okay. I still love Kai. Happy now?" wiping her tear away

"No."

Sam looked confused.

"Not until you tell me what's got you so upset." He explained.

Sam sighed and looked down at the ground.  
"D-do you think he still l-loves m-me?"

Ray looked shocked at what Sam had just asked.  
"To be honest, Sam. I'm not really sure."

She then turned back round, "I'm so sorry, Kai." She said quietly before running off.

#END FLASHBACK#

Kai was speechless. What had he done? He'd hurt the only person who truly ever cared for him. And after he'd promised he'd never hurt her ever again.  
"Sam." He whispered.

"Perhaps you better sit down, Kai." Tyson said /-before you fall down.-/

11111111111111111111111

Max knocked on the door.  
"Sam? Can I come in?" after hearing no reply he added, "it's me… Max."

The door opened a minute later and in it's place stood a teary eyed Sam. Her eyes red from all the crying she'd been doing.

"Hey Max." she greeted solemnly.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked with concern.

Sam gave a small laugh, "now there's a good question." She sniffed then gave a small sigh. "I just wish I had an answer to it."

"How about you let me in and we'll sit and talk about it." Max suggests.

Sam gave a nod and let him in. Max was surprised at the room Sam had chosen to 'hide out' in, for it was her and Kai's bedroom. On the dresser were two pictures one was of Kai and Sam and the other was of Kate and Ben.

"I know, pretty silly place to run to, huh. Especially considering who I'm mad at." She says seeing the surprised look on Max's face.

Max gave a smile and said, "you know he didn't mean what he said."

Caught off guard by Max's statement, Sam blinked a couple of time before saying "huh?"

"Kai. What he said downstairs. He didn't mean it."

"Which part?" her sarcasm lacing her words.

"The part about Kate and Ben."

Sam snorted and headed towards the balcony.  
"Oh he meant it alright. And I meant what I said, he hasn't changed one bit."

Max joined her on the balcony and looked out at the scenery before him.  
"You really don't believe that, do you." His voice had a slight knowingly tone to it.

Sam looked at him surprised at what she'd just heard.

"You know better than anyone how much Kai's changed. Okay so he can be a little cold-hearted at times but that's something that can't be helped. It's a part of him, a part of who he is. Just like you." Now turning to face her.

"I resent that, I am _not_ cold-hearted!" she says annoyed.

Max smiled and gave a small chuckle, "remember the day we all first met or the first time you battled Tyson?"

"Yeah, so what of it?" not understanding what Max was saying.

"You were just as 'cold-hearted' then as you think Kai is now."

"That was how many years ago, Max. I changed a great deal since then."

"Have you?" turning back to look at the scenery once more.

"Of course I have."

"It didn't seem like it to me when you were arguing with Kai. It seemed like the Sam that we first met all those years ago."

Sam gasped now realising what Max was going on about.

111111111111111111111

"Come in."

"Hey Bro, whatcha doin'?" Kate asks as she walks into his room.

"Thinking." He replies.

" 'Bout what?"

"Mum and dad. We suppose to go back yesterday and yet uncle tells us there's a few 'complications' as he put it." Ben says

"Yeah, so."

"I think they've fallen out again."

"You don't know that." Kate said.

"Neither do you."

"Look, Ben. Just because mum asked us to stay a few more days doesn't mean that there's anything wrong."

"You didn't hear the way she spoke. It was like she was almost crying."

"Really?"

Ben nods.

"Hmmm." Kate thinks for a moment then says, "you're probably just imaging things." Walking out.

Ben sighed, his sister could be so naïve at times. He knew something was wrong he could feel it, she probably could too. The only reason she didn't want to leave was because she'd found someone, even though uncle didn't know about it. He had to get back there and find out what was going on. But how?

22222222222222222222222222222

Moonlit: soz for the short chap running a little low on ideas at the moment -looks sad-  
Kai: well you better think of something quick.  
Tyson: leave her alone, Kai. I'm sure she'll think of something.  
Max: right, just give her a little time.  
Sam: she's already had a month!  
Moonlit: eek! Guess I better get thinking!  
Ray: ignore them, Moonlit. Just take your time and don't rush it. Or it might turn out rubbish.  
Moonlit: are you saying my stories are crap!?  
Ray no no  
Kai: heh heh. He is, I'd kill him for that.  
Ray: -runs off-  
Moonlit: -runs after him-  
Max: you know that wasn't very nice, Kai.  
Kai: -shrugs-


	7. Telling The Story

**Title: Can You Ever Forgive Me?  
****By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade. (Anything else you don't recognise I own)

**A/N:  
****Moonlight Kitten: **you're right it won't be.  
**Beyblade-gal:** heya, not much really. I hope you're not tired of waiting for this chap. I know it's a little overdue. -laughs- you're quite welcome -smiles- oh and thanks for the cookie it was yummy -winks-.  
**Puppalupp2008:** maybe sooner than you think.  
**ERALDA:** Thanks. Sorry I didn't update sooner. (I've really no excuse.)  
**Kristy Himura:** yep I sure am -smiles- sure I'll take a look, just sent it on over. My emails in my bio.  
**Bladenightday:** awww thank you -blushes- again sorry for not updating sooner.  
**SchoolBoredom:** thank you -smiles- hope you like the chap.

/Thoughts/

/ 'Bitbeast talking' /

Chapter 7 – Telling The Story.  
Sam walked downstairs and headed for the front door all the while trying to ignore Max's pleads for her to think about what was she doing. She had just put her hand on the door handle when she heard her name.

"Sam."

She knew who it was and she didn't want to face them… not yet. But she needed to do this, if she didn't do it now she didn't think she could live with herself. Slowly and hesitantly she turned her head in the direction of the voice. There just she thought stood Kai, she wanted to cry and run out the door but she held her ground determined not to give into her impulses.

"We need to…" then he saw the suitcase in her hand. He looked over at Max hoping that he wouldn't say what he was thinking but to his dismay Max gave a nod of his head, which confirmed his deepest fears. She was leaving… again. /No. Not again. Please. I don't think I could handle it a second time./ he thought.

Seeing the horror and realisation on Kai's face Sam turned back to the door and said quietly, "I'm leaving, Kai."

Kai felt as if someone had just ripped his heart out and tore it up into a million pieces. He couldn't let this happen, not again. Not after what Ray had told him, if he let her go now he might never see her again.  
"Sam, please… don't go. I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean what I said."

Sam looked over at him again and he could see tears falling down her beautiful face. He wanted to wipe them away but was afraid that she'd walk out the door if he'd move any closer.

"What's going on out here?" came Tyson's voice, as he and Ray appeared a second later.

"Sam's leaving." Max said sadly.

"What!" Ray said surprised, "Why?"

Sam broke her gaze from Kai to look over at Ray and he instantly knew the reason. She then turned back to the door and sighed. "I-I…" but she couldn't get the words out. "I'm sorry." She almost whispered as she opened the door and walked out.

Tyson blinked a couple of times letting all that happened sink in before saying, "How could you let her walk out like that!" accidentally hitting Kai on the arm.

"Tyson." Kai's voice was ice cold as he still looked at the closed door. "The next time you touch me… you're life won't be worth living." He said threateningly and went up the stairs.

"What happened, Max?" Ray asked, although he knew why Sam left he was still little curious as to what actually happened.

"I'm not sure really. I was making Sam see how wrong she was about Kai. It was starting to work, she was beginning to see that Kai was… Kai then the next thing I know she's packing her bags." Max said with uncertainty.

"What I don't get is why she left." Tyson said scratching his head. Kai's threat unfazing him just as it did so many times before.

"She hasn't left, Tyson." Ray began before getting interrupted.

"Did you not _see_ her just walk out of that door with a suitcase in her hand." Tyson said rhetorically partially annoyed.

"I saw her."

"Then how can you say she hasn't left!" He continued his annoyance turning into anger.

"Do you really think Sam would leave her children?" Ray said calmly.

"You have a point there, Ray." Max answered. "Sam's not the kind of person who'd run out on family especially _her_ family."

"Exactly. She's gone to think things over and when she has. She'll be back."

"Any idea when that would be?" Tyson asked although it came out more sarcastically than he intended.

Ray shook his head.

"Helpful." Tyson muttered.

"Perhaps we should keep an eye on Kai and the kids until she does." Max suggested.

"Good idea, Max." Ray said.

"Yeah, if you want a death wish." Tyson muttered once again.

"You got a better idea, Tyson?" Ray said slightly annoyed with the blue haired blader.

Tyson shook his head.

"Then quit complaining. Or need I remind you that all this is all _your_ fault."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who slept with her." Tyson retaliated.

Ray growled, "I told Sam telling you was a bad idea."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" his anger growing.

"You can't keep your mouth shout! You're always off telling world things that other people told you in secret!"

"I DO NOT!" Tyson shouted.

"Guys! Can we calm down a little? It's bad enough that Sam's left and Kai's… um…" searching for the right word. "Down. We don't need you two at each other as well! We all need to stick together if we're gonna get though this." Max reasons trying to calm them both down. /Seems Sam's 'departure' affected us more than we realise./ he thought.

"You're right, Maxie. Sorry Ray." Tyson apologised.

"Don't worry about it, Tyson. So am I."

Max smiled happy to see his friends, friends again.

"You're turning out to be quite the diplomat, Max." Tyson joked.

Both Max and Ray looked at Tyson with surprise.

"What?"

"Okay, who are you and what did you just do with Tyson?" Max joked.

"Ha ha very funny, Max." Tyson said as Ray chuckled.

The next couple of days were hard especially for Max, Tyson and Ray. Not only were Kate and Ben almost continuously asking why their mother wasn't around and what happened while they were away. But they also had to deal with Kai and his… 'mood swings'. This was also starting to worry Kathryn -who was told what happened by Tyson- as Tyson would return home almost worn out as he was the only one who could effectively 'handle' Kai. Day after day this continued and each day the four of them hoped Sam would return but each time they were disappointed. Days turned into months, months into years and still there was no sign of Sam. Tyson and Max had given up hope that she would ever return but Kathryn and Ray _knew _somehow that Sam would return. Although she had missed much of her children's life Kate and Ben still missed their mother very much and always wondered what happened to her. Then a day or so before Tyson and Kathryn's own wedding Kathryn received a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Guess who?"

"Huh?"

The person chuckled, "I hear you finally got Tyson to ask you to marry him. Congratulations."

"Um… thanks." Trying to think where she's heard the voice before.

"You really don't remember me, do you." They said.

"You sound familiar but I just can't place the voice." She answered honestly.

"Lets see if this jogs your memory. Moonstar, flaming wreath."

"S-Sam? Sam, that you?" Kathryn said in surprise and shock.

"Took you long enough, Kath." They gave a small laugh.

"Hey! Only Tyson call's me Kath! Tyson, if that's you you're **_so _**dead!" she threatened.

The person was silent for a few moment before saying, "You **_did not_** just call me Tyson, did you." They said seriously.

Kathryn nearly fainted when she heard the seriousness of the voice, it was unmistakably Sam's.

"SAM!" she shouted.

"Ow. I'm not deaf you know, Kath_ryn_." Stressing the 'ryn' part of Kathryn's name.

Kathryn now laughed and tears were falling from her eyes. It was a good thing Tyson wasn't there or he would of wondered what was wrong.

"Are you crying?"

"Don't worry their tears of joy."

"Okay, now you've lost me."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to burst out crying. It's just that I haven't heard from you for so long. Where've you've been? Why no contact? Do you know how worry we all were!" Kathryn said suddenly very serious.

"Uh… yeah. Sorry about that. I've been staying at my brothers for a while." Sam answered nervously.

"For five years? Come on, Sam, even Ty wouldn't buy that." She said in a disbelieving voice.

"Ty huh?" Sam laughed, "How long have you been calling him that?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Huh?"

"You expect me to believe that for five years you've stayed with your brother." She answered a tad sarcastically.

"Uh… well yeah."

"I wasn't born yesterday you know."

"No, you were born when the dinosaurs were." Sam joked as she chuckled.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Kathryn said in a monotone type of voice.

"Anyway listen, the reason I called is I was wondering if you'd like me to come to the wedding? It's just that I haven't received an invite or anything."

"Of course I want you to come! And how on earth am I suppose to send you an invite when I don't even know where you are." She pointed out.

"Oh… yeah. I forgot about that." Sam said sheepishly.

"There's just one problem, Sam."

"What's that, Kath?" she snickered.

Kathryn rolled her eyes before saying, "Kai's going to be there."

"Yeah… I know."

Kathryn was surprised at the tone of her best friends voice, there was absolutely no emotion in it whatsoever.

"Well I better go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait! How will I know it's you?" Kathryn asked urgently.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll know." Sam said knowingly and hung up.

11111111111111111111111111

Sam had just put the phone down when a voice said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She lied.

"I knew I shouldn't of let you ring her."

Sam chuckled, "What else was I to do, show up uninvited? You know I couldn't do that."

"Yeah, I know." He kissed her forehead and walked away.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?" turning back to her.

"You know Kai's gonna be there." She said solemnly.

Scott sighed, "You still love him, don't you."

"Do you think I did the right thing?" she asked with uncertainty.

"You needed to get away from things. Sort your head out." He replied.

"But to stay away for so long…"

"Was necessary. Now you know who and what you truly want."

"The question is does he still want me?" she said looking sadly down at the ground.

"Come on, let's get you a drink." Leading her to the kitchen.

111111111111111

_Sam's POV_

As I watched my two good friends get married, a tear fell down my face. For I couldn't help but think that, that could've been Kai and I up there. Then the events that lead to my departure start replaying in my head and a few more tears fall. From where I'm sitting I can see my children, Kate seems to have a permanent smile on her face and Ben looks bored but happy, but there are two people either side them that I don't know and that worries me. Hm, well they're all grown up now so I guess they can take care of themselves. They no longer need mother to hold their hands when they get scared or wipe their tears when they get hurt. My eyes go along the 'line' and I see Ray with a small smile on his face then I see _him_. Kai. He still looks as cute as ever, my feelings for him never really changed from the day I first met him as a child until now. Yes I'm still in love with Kai Hiwatari or as my brother put it I never really fell out of love with him. I see a trail of a tear down his face, could it be that he was thinking the same thing I was? I sighed which got my brothers attention.

"You stare at him much longer and he'll start to who you are." He jokes.

I looked him an eyebrow raised. My brother Scott is three years older than me and he's helped me a lot through all this, even though I know got on his nerves most of the time. He chuckles at my expression and I look back at Kai, only to find him looking back at me. Okay so maybe I _was_ staring a little too much, I blush in spite of my desire not to and look back towards the front just as Kathryn and Tyson are walking back the aisle. A smile slowly creeps onto my face as they pass, she looks so happy… I wish I could be that happy but I lost out on that happiness the day I walked out. And now comes the part I was dreading… the reception. Where all the guests 'mingle' with each other, which means I'll eventually end up meeting Kai again. Two questions come to mind, one: will he forgive me for walking out… again? and two: does he still feel the same way about me as I do for him?

"Hey, Sis? You coming?" I hear my brother say as he gets up.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"You don't have to do this you know." He tells me.

"I know, but this is something I have to do." Who am I kidding? I don't _have_ to do this, I _want_ to do this and no matter how bad I feel about doing it I'm **_not_** going to chicken out.

He gives me a nod probably seeing the determination in my eyes. There's another person who knows me too well, he knows what I'm thinking and can also read me like a damn book! Even with all the damn blasted training I got from when I was at that damn blasted abbey! Well he is my brother after all, I sighed guess I might as well get this over with.

_End Sam's POV_

111111111111111111111

At the reception Kathryn was continuously looking round Sam's words to her on the phone going round in her head. 'Oh, don't worry. You'll know' /But how, Sam/ she wondered. /How will I know it's you./

"You okay, Kath?" Tyson asked seeing how fidgety his bride was being.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. "I'm gonna go round and see who I can find." She said walking off.

Tyson sighed shaking his head lightly as he watched her disappear among the crowd of people present.

"What's wrong, Tyson? Married life getting you down already." Someone joked from behind him.

He turned round and saw Ben with his girlfriend Jade. Tyson smiled.

"Just you wait until you get married."

"Oooooh no sir. I don't intend to get married for quite a while."

Tyson chuckled at Ben's reply.  
"Smart kid."

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from you." They both laughed.

"Hey, where's your sister?" Tyson suddenly asked.

"She's around here with John somewhere." Ben replied.

"And Kai?"

"Dad wasn't sure if he was gonna turn up or not."

"Ah man, he _has_ to turn up! He promised me he would." Tyson suddenly whined.

"Actually I think dad just said that to shut you up."

"Yeah, that sounds like Kai alright." Tyson sighed "Anyways I need to talk to Max about something. See ya." And went off to find his best man/friend.

1111111111111111111111  
"Well don't you look… pretty." A voice said.

Kathryn turned round after hearing the voice, and saw a woman in her thirties with layered shoulder length brown hair that had a couple of blonde highlights and hazel eyes. Next to her she saw a man also in his thirties and he also with brown hair though his was a little darker and brown eyes.

Kathryn looked confused "I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked.

The woman chuckled, "You should we've been best friends since I moved to England."

Kathryn's eyes went wide with shock. "S-S-Sam?"

Again the woman chuckled then pulled something out of her pocket and chucked it at her. She caught it instinctively and looked down at it, as she did her jaw nearly hit the floor. For there in her hand was Moonstar, Sam's old Beyblade.

"SAM!" she shouted and pulled her into a tight hug.

Scott laughed at the shock on his sister's face when Kathryn suddenly hugged her.  
"If you don't release her she's gonna turn blue." He joked.

Kathryn instantly let go and blushed. "Sorry, Sam."

Sam coughed a few times trying to breathe normally again before saying, "Don't worry about, but did you have to scream my name out?" looking round nervously.

"Sorry, I'm just so pleased to see you." Giving her another quick hug then giving her back Moonstar.

"It's good to see you too." She smiled.

Kathryn then looked at the man next to her and a worried look crossed her face. /I hope he's not what I think he is./ she thought.

Seeing the look Kathryn gave her brother Sam thought she'd better introduce him.

"It's nothing like that, Kath." She said with a wink.

Kathryn rolled her eyes, she wasn't going to hear the end that now.

"Kathryn Ja… Kinomiya… man it feels weird saying that."

Kathryn chuckled, "Well you better get used to it, Dear. Coz it ain't gonna change anytime soon."

Sam laughed and gave a nod then continued with the introductions.

"This is my brother, Scott Janeway."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Kathryn, there you are." A voice that was unmistakably Tyson's said.

The three turned upon hearing his voice and saw that Ray and Max also with him.

"Tyson was worried that you might of gotten lost or something." Ray joked.

"Hey, I wasn't _that_ worried." Tyson said.

" 'Kathryn? Kathryn? Hey anybody seen Kathryn?' I believe were your exact words." Max said with a giggle.

Both Sam and Kathryn chuckled along with Scott.

"Sam?" Ray suddenly said half recognising the woman besides Tyson's newly-wed wife.

Tyson and Max looked at him like he'd just lost his mind. Then Tyson looked at Sam a little more closely before giving a small gasp.

"Sam, you're back."

She gave a small nod before saying, "Yeah, I needed sometime to think."

"And to sort her head out." Scott added.

"Who are you?" Tyson asked suspiciously looking at him.

"Tyson, Ray, Max, I want you all to meet my brother, Scott."

The three guys all relaxed as soon as Sam said brother and she chuckled.

"What? You thought he was a boyfriend or something? Come on, give me a little credit. I've got better taste than that you know." She teased gesturingto her brother.

"Hey! Watch it, Sis."

"Why whatcha gonna do, get mum on me? Yeah, like that'll work." She retorted. "I need some fresh air anyways. It's getting a little stuffy in here. I'll see you all laters."

"You sure about that?" Max said skeptically.

Sam looked confused for a moment before realising what Max meant, she smiled.  
"Yeah, I'm sure. _This_ time I'm back for good." Walking away.

"Yes! I finally get my place back!" Scott said a little too enthusiastically as the others gave him weird looks. "Hey don't get me wrong, I love my sister n all but she can be a real pain sometimes."

"Sounds like someone we know." Kathryn joked as she looked at Tyson.

1111111111111111111111111111111

Sam was walking round behind the small hall where the reception was taking place taking in the cool crisp night air, and thinking about her friend reactions to her 'return'. "Excuse me." A voice said interrupting her thoughts. She turned to them and nearly died from shock when she saw who it was. /Okay, Sam. Just play it cool. Everything's going to be fine./ she told herself. "Do we know each other?" Unable to speak at that time Sam just gave them a confused look hoping they'd understand.

"It's just I saw you staring at me in the church and I wondered if we've met before."

/Damn it! I hate it when Scott's right! she thought to herself.

"You uh… could say we've met before." She says a tad nervously.

/ 'For goodness sake just tell him who you are! I'm sure it can't be that difficult' / Moonstar suddenly said in Sam's head.

/If he doesn't remember me then why ruin the chance of being friends/ she replied.

/ 'That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard.' / Moonstar sneered. / 'Do you really think you can just stand by and be his 'friend'? What about you're children? Are you just going to their 'friend' to?' /

Sam shook her head finally accepting what Moonstar was saying /No, I can't./

/ 'Then tell him!' /

"You okay?" they ask after seeing her shake her head for no apparent reason.

"I will be. K-Kai, it's me. Sam." She said looking into his crimson eyes.

Kai shook his head, he was hearing things she didn't just say she was Sam.

/ 'She did, Kai and she is.' / Dranzer said.

/But how can that be, Dranzer? She walked out five years ago./

/ 'I am not sure how, but I can tell you that it _is_ Sam. I can _feel_ it.' /

"I don't blame you for doubting me." She said. "After all it's been five years since I 'left'."

"This is all a dream. I'll wake up in a moment an find myself back in bed." He said not realising he'd spoken aloud.

Sam smiled, took out Moonstar and showed it to him.  
"If this is a dream then we both must be dreaming because I never thought you'd be so… calm at seeing me again."

Upon seeing Moonstar in her hand Kai shakily reach out and touched it. He gasped when he found it to be real. He then looked up at the woman who was claiming to be Sam and a tear made its way down his face. "S-S-Sam?"

She smiled and placed her other hand on top of Kai's, which sent a spark of electricity through her.  
"I'm sorry I left you when I did. I need sometime to think… and to sort my head out. As my brother keeps saying. But I'm back now and I promise you I'm not going anywhere… unless… you _want_ me to leave that is." She said the last bit sadly and looked down at the ground.

Suddenly she was pulled into a hug and heard Kai whisper in her ear "Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear." although there was a hint of anger in his voice it was mostly relief and happiness.

Tears of joy were now falling from Sam face.  
"I promise you, Kai. I'll never leave you again."

/ 'Uh… Sam?' /came a squashed voice.

/hm/

/ 'A little squashed here.' /Moonstar said.

/oh/

"Uh… Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"We're squashing Moonstar."

"Oh." Pulling away.

/ 'Phew! Much better. Hey, it ain't funny, Dranzer!' /

00000000  
"Three days later Kai and Sam finally got married and the rest as they say is history." Kate said to her six-year-old daughter and nine year old nephew.

"You weren't telling them that story of your parents _again,_ were you?" Kate's husband Patrick said.

Kate smiled a gave a nod, "They like it."

"I don't think they really have a choice in the matter, Sis." Ben said as he walked in with his wife Sophie.

"Always with the smart comments, huh Bro." she replied.

Sophie chuckled, "That's my Ben."

"Hey, I'm not a piece of property, Soph." he replied coldly.

"Ahhh, there it is. The part of dad you always try to say you don't have." Kate teased.

"Come on, kids. Time to go see nan and granddad." Patrick said trying to change the subject before the 'sibling rivalry' started up once again.

"Yay!" both kids shout in unison and go to get ready.

22222222222222

Well that's it! The story is finally done! Hope you like how I did the ending, making it seem that it was all a story told by Kate.  
The _original_ ending was going to be pretty sad with Kai Sam splitting up for good, Kate Ben wanting to have nothing to do with their mother and Sam living with Ray (just living mind you _nothing_ more). But after all the people who asked for Sam Kai to get back together and (finally) get married so I decided to changed it.  
Well see ya around,  
Moonlit Sea


End file.
